felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
One of the main reasons why a steady flow of adventurers keep coming to Felarya are the riches, the fabulous treasures, and the powerful ancient artifacts that are scattered all over the world. Many of them actually come from previous unlucky adventurers who met their end in the jungle, and have been found again and re-traded in Negav. Some of them are unique and legendary, created on a far away world, while some others are crafted in large numbers. Some of them bestow extraordinary special abilities on their possessors, while others are just useful tools for survival. Some are ancient relics from another era, mythical weapons of heroes, religious symbols, cursed items bringing doom to those foolish enough to use them, or even humble tools. Artifacts can be mysterious, dangerous, fascinating, or even just practical. They are a necessary aspect of the life of an adventurer and of any person living in Felarya. Mass-produced Artifacts Creations of Chlaenas Shapers Wards Dreamcatchers Dreamcatchers are magical items used to filter or catch bad dreams, in order to allow a peaceful sleep. They also make useful wards -and sometimes weapons- against Nemesises. If a nemesis attempts to enter the dream of someone who is protected by a dreamcatcher, she may find an impassable barrier that will block every one of her attempts. Because of this, she would be forced to use some other method of attack: either finding some way to remove the dreamcatcher, or finding a way to move the target out of the protected area. In rarer cases, the nemesis may even find herself the victim, caught in the web of the dreamcatcher, unable to escape. In this event, her body would remain vulnerable unless and until she found a way out. This later version of dreamcatcher is very rare though, as the enchantments necessary are extremely complex and knowledge of them is limited to a select few. *The lowest versions of dreamcatchers are most often non-magical, and can be easily found on the streets of Negav for a pittance. These may look pretty and the merchants may say they offer many other fabulous benefits, but they are very rarely effective against something as powerful as a nemesis… so buyer beware. The simple presence of one may give a nemesis pause though, until they realize the item possesses no magic. *Magical dreamcatchers become expensive quickly and can only be purchased from those who know how to make them. The art of making a true dreamcatcher is a closely guarded one so only a few know how. Permanent magical dreamcatchers are uncommon; most only last for a certain amount of time and then they require recharging. Nevertheless, while they are active they are all effective at blocking the dreams through which a nemesis uses to strike at her victims. Some magical dreamcatchers are more effective than others, so a very powerful nemesis might be able to pierce through the protection of a weak dreamcatcher. *The final tier of dreamcatchers are a Nemesis' nightmare. They are very rare and powerful items, designed to not only filter out bad dreams, but also catch and hold them. A nemesis caught by one of these special dreamcatchers would be in a world of trouble, as her body would remain vulnerable for as long as she remained trapped. It is possible these dreamcatchers could even destroy a nemesis if they remain trapped long enough and the item was designed to this end. These dreamcatchers are incredibly expensive and are usually not for public sale, only available to those in the upper circles of power in Negav. The Ps'isol magiocrat Lady Seluvine is a specialist in dreamcatcher crafting. With her encyclopedic knowledge on the subject, she can construct incredibly complex ones. Funny artifacts sold by Gunther to unwary travelers Like Gunther always says to reassure his customers: "Satisfaction guaranteed... or your money back!" Of course, after using these artifacts, you might find that difficult... *A bottle of Podmaw Nectar, marked "Giant Predator Repellent". *The Confider Necklace. When the buyer wears one of these pendants, it greatly boosts their speed, intelligence, strength and agility... in their own minds at least. The confider actually does absolutely nothing besides infinitely boosting the confidence of the wearer to unsafe levels. Wearers have been observed to challenge predators to fights, go swimming in Anko's lake, puff cigars near Anna, and walk into dridder territory wearing t-shirts that read "Spiders Suck". The severely detrimental nature of these pendants has never been reported to anyone because the buyers are all either dead, or really happy with the necklace. *A carefully obtained sample of water from the Fairy pond, bottled as "Growth Potion - use only in the presence of a fairy." *The Ring of Total Digestion Immunity. True to its claim, no creature possess a powerful enough stomach to digest this ring, not even Menyssan! Its wearer probably wont be as lucky though. *A Teleportation Scroll that can make it out of a predator's stomach! It does work, as the scroll DOES leave their stomach (and return to Gunther's workshop). Doesn't take the caster with it though. *The Boots of Fast running. When encountering a predator, these naga hide boots will make you run in place, really really fast! (Like Scooby Doo as he's about to flee. ^^) *The Device of Instant Self Teleportation. True to its name, this little wonder of technology will teleport you instantly a few miles from where you stand, including from inside the mouth or even the stomach of a predator! It just takes two hours and thirty minutes to power up. *Giant Predator Detector. It works, it really works! From now on, you'll be able to know the location of every storm sprites, giant naga, canopy fairy, or dryads within 10 miles when you venture through the dangerous jungles of Felarya! It just emits some imperceptible mosquito-like ultra-sounds that greatly annoys the aforementioned creatures. *The Emergency Escape Bell. When in danger, ringing the EEB will teleport you to safety! The only problem is that it sometimes takes a little while for the teleportation spell to reach full power, so you may have to keep ringing it while you run away. But it's guaranteed to work exactly as intended, or your money back! Disclaimer: Please note that ringing the Emergency Escape Bell results in a loud, brassy tone that can be heard from up to 12 miles away. Rumors that giant predators such as nagas and harpies refer to the sound as "the dinner bell" are entirely unsubstantiated, and should be disregarded. Remember, we have not had a single customer who requested a refund on their Emergency Escape Bell, because they work exactly as intended. *Credits goes to TheQuantumMechanic for the Gunther Emergency Escape Bell, to Raveolution for Gunther Growth Potion, Gunther Giant Predator Detector, Gunther Device of Instant Self Teleportation, Gunther Boots of fast running, and Gunther Giant Predator Repellent, to Rythmear for Gunther Confider, to Timing2 for the Dreamcatcher, to Sciran for Gunther Ring of Total Digestion Immunity, and to Flare for Gunther Teleportation Scroll.